The stroy redone
by Royal2
Summary: What would happen to the story if Yuma was a girl. It going to be a sharkXFemyuma.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**I don't own Yugioh Zexal. I'm making Shark's sister Reo older then him and not in the hospital.**

Shark's Pov

I was running to my house from school when I herd someone yell "Give me back my Golden Key!" Ran over there and saw Yuma and Bronk. He took her Golden Key again. I went there and said "Picking on someone younger and shorter then you Bronk that's low even for you." Bronk looked scared and tossed The Key back to Yuma. They went off and Yuma said "Thhhanks Sharrk"She said in a nerves voice which I can't say I was surprise she very shy and nerves. I said "It was no problem do you want me to walk home with you." She Shacked her head no. I can't say I wasn't surprises to this eather. She Said "You would get in troubler with Reo and I don't want you to get in troubler." I agreed with her there so we said good bye and went are serpent ways. When I got home Reo was waiting for me looking very angry and yells " WHERE WERE YOU?! YOU WERE SUSPOSE TO BE HOME AN HALF AND HOUR AGO!" I said "I was only trying to get Yuma's Key back to her. Bronk took it again." Reo just nodded knowing how much she was bullied. After dinner and my homework I went to bed early. When I was asleep when I had this wield dream. I saw Yuma and Bronk dulling Something happened Bronk was covered by dark power and hit two monsters were going to XYZ summoning a dragon Bronk said Number 17 Leviathan Dragon. Then I saw GoGo Golem and activated blustering winds that boost her ATK point's by a thousands and attacked to Number 17 Leviathan Dragon but when the smoke cleared Number 17 Leviathan Dragon was still there. Then I saw Yuma XYZ summing Number 39 Utopia. I woke up with a start and saw it was daytime and thankful it was Saturday. But I 'am still worried about Yuma.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 the duel part one

**I don't own Yugioh Zexel. Yuma will listen to astral but after Go-go Gollum's attack. This story will be mostly in Shark's and Yuma's Pov. Yuma's look will be her hair will be the same color but some part hair will be over her left eye she will not have the same hair thing like male Yuma.**

**Sharks** **Pov.**

I was in the park and saw Yuma and Bronk starting to duel. Yuma summed Zobba knight (don't know if that is the way the name is spelled) in attack mode. I said "Win this Yuma." She looks at me and nods. Bronk summons AYE-Iron and active his quick attack(made up effect) and It allowed him to attack even if there is a card effect that prevents attacks and it is a continues effect but he has to discard a card every stand by phase. Then he actives AYE-Iron ability and it gains four hundred more attack points and attacks Zobba knight and he was destroyed and Yuma takes four hundred points of direct damage he set two card face down. It was Yuma's turn and she drew and summoned Gaga magician and attacks and actives ego boost and destroys AYE-Iron Bronk takes five hundred points of direct damage and there was a bright light.

**Yumas'Pov**

I was in front of a strange looking door. It said "Will you unlock the power." I didn't know what it means. But put my Key in though the key hole and a bright light filled the field and when I looked to my sides and saw a strange thing and then was staring at bronk and he was covered with dark energy. He said" My move I draw and discard a card to keep my quick attack. I active my recycle spell card I destroy my quick attack( if you don't know why he did that the reason is because to get back on monster in the graveyard but he had to destroy one continues spell card). I bring back AYE-Iron back but his level is reduced to by 1 and then active reuse and this allows my to special summon another I-Iron but his level is reduce by 1. I overlay My two level 3 AYE-Iron to summon out Number 17: Leviathan Dragon. I active his ability by playing one ability this card gains 500 more attack points it attacks your Gaga magician." I took 1000 points of dammed he ended his turn Then the thing said something He said "Summon out Go-go golem in defense mode." I though for a second then had a idea. I said "My move I draw I summon out Go-go golem in attack mode then active Blustering winds It gives 1000 more ATK points and he attacks Leviathan Dragon." When the attack was over Leviathan Dragon was still standing I was surprise he said only numbers can destroy numbers. I sent two cards face down He draws and actives Recycle and by discarding a Machine type monster he can destroy one of mine face down cards he destroyed my change of plans trap card It allowed me to change one of mine monsters battle position(made up).He actives Leviathan Dragon ability again and he attacks I takes 200 more damage I only have 2200 more life points then he actives one last build(made up) He is able to special summon I Machine type monster from the graveyard but it is destroyed at the end phase. He special summons out AYE-Iron and It attacks and I'm down to 600 life points and It is the end phase so AYE-Iron is destroyed. The thing said That was smart of setting the change of plans trap card. I drew and got Monster reborn and he said to summon Gambara Knight I did and then he said to use monster reborn to bring back Gaga magician. I did then a bight light came and saw an exes monster He said " That is number 39 Utopia." I did it and was amazed then bronk actives he trap card scrap attack now he can brig back a Machine monster and he brings back Mimi Scrap warrior who had 1 300 and if he on the field if it is face up one the field at the end turn I take 1000 points of direct dammed. So I attack it and his life points are 2100.

**TBC**


End file.
